


speak; tenwin

by konogii



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Henyang, M/M, Renle, Tenwin, but yangyang loves him anyway, hendery is an idiot, sicheng is so soft, winten, winwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konogii/pseuds/konogii
Summary: sicheng and ten are best friends and he needs someone to be there for him when his father introduces another woman.(sicheng spends the night at ten’s house, and confesses)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	speak; tenwin

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen and up because of cuss words!

* * *

_Ding dong._ Sicheng heard the doorbell ring. Both were flat notes, which greatly annoyed him. He told his dad that they should fix the doorbell, but his dad liked the way it was. “Coming!” Sicheng called from his room. He paused his game on the computer and ran to open the door for his dad. His headphones and mic were still on. He grabbed the metal handle and heard voices beyond the door. His dad probably brought over a friend. “Sicheng! I heard so much about you.” The voice did not belong to his dad. It was feminine. A lady with long, dark, hair and pale skin stepped into the household. 

His dad followed her, to reveal their intertwined hands. Sicheng’s heart dropped. He saw a ring around her finger. He looked at his dad, Sicheng had a loss for words; They were choked back along with his tears. “Hi son, this is Ms. Huang...” His dad said. He didn’t even ask Sicheng for permission to date anyone else. He didn’t confide in him, didn’t say anything about Ms. Huang. Sicheng felt betrayed. “What the f*ck.” Sicheng curled his fists and didn’t say anything else. He waited for someone to reply, but nothing came out of their mouths. Ms. Huang and his dad avoided eye contact with him for a while. 

“Sicheng... I know it’s only been a year but-“ His dad started, but Sicheng wasn’t having it. “Sixteen months, dad. _Sixteen months._ You didn’t even hesitate to go out and find another woman! How long has this been going on?” 

Ms. Huang opened her mouth to talk, but Sicheng’s dad beat her. “Eleven- eleven months.” He whispered. Sicheng’s glare was enough to send anyone to hell, but against his own father, it was like sending him directly to the heart of it. “Oh, so it was _five_ months. Five _f*cking_ months, dad. Is that all it takes for you to forget about someone and leave them?! You should just find a new son and leave me to rot. At least I’ll go to heaven with mom, instead of living with a woman two years older than me.” There was sarcasm edging in his voice, but he was filled to the brim with anger.

Sicheng didn’t wait for a reply this time. He slammed the door to his room, and started putting things into his backpack. Salty tears came out of his eyes and he could feel his breath shortening. He was gasping for air and collapsed on the floor. “Sicheng? Sicheng? What happened?” The voice of his best friend, Ten Lee, rang through his ears. “I heard screaming over the call, and I rushed over here as fast as I could.” He said, pointing to Sicheng’s headphones. Sicheng looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. He admitted, he was a mess. Ten was quick to scoop Sicheng in his arms and cradle him. Sicheng held tightly onto Ten’s shirt. “I can’t stay here.” He managed to say shakily. Ten nodded and understood. “Let’s go.”

As soon as Sicheng finished packing, he and Ten ran out of the house as fast as they could. Ten wouldn’t let go of Sicheng’s hand. “You need to tell me what happened.” Ten said in the car. The younger clutched the hem of his wool sweater. “My dad is so ignorant. In just five months, he found a woman to replace my mother. Now he wants to f*cking marry her.” 

Ten was surprised. He had never seen his best friend cuss so openly like this and be so vulgar. “You can stay with me as long as you need.” He told him. “Forever would be more like it. I never want to go back there again.” Sicheng growled. _He isn’t himself. This is not the Dong Sicheng I know._ Ten squeezed his best friend’s hand tighter and gave him a long stare once they reached a stop light. “Sicheng, are you alright? You don’t seem like... _you_.” Sicheng’s grip on Ten’s hand loosened, but he didn’t let go of it. “I’m fine.”

They were both quiet the rest of the ride. Ten pulled to a stop at his house. He had been living in his own house for quite some time with his younger brother, Chenle, who was out with a friend tonight. Ten and Sicheng only let go to unload, before holding hands again. Ten often held his hand when he needed comforting. He didn’t think much of it at first since he was big on skinship, burn before Ten knew it, he was falling for Sicheng. Ten flashed the younger a small smile, knowing that he would never return his feelings. That didn’t matter to Ten right now, because he needed him as a friend, nothing more. 

Ten took Sicheng up to his room, where he created a divider made of pillows on the bed. He didn’t have a futon. “I can sleep on the floor if you’re uncomfortable.” Ten said bashfully. Sicheng shook his head. “No, it’s fine, it’s your house anyways.” Sicheng took the clothes out of his bag and began to change. Ten’s heartbeat quickened when he saw his friend take off his shirt. He caught himself staring at him. “Don’t peek, you creep.” Sicheng snorted. Ten laughed and turned around. Sicheng finished changing, and laid down next to Ten. 

Ten put his head on his hand, which was propped up by his elbow. “You wanna talk?” He asked quietly. Ten ran his thumb across the palm of Sicheng’s hand. He nodded and sat up. “I- I just feel like he didn’t give me enough time. He started dating her five months after my mom passed. I just feel like he lied to me. If he told me about it before, maybe I would’ve taken it lighter.” Sicheng paused to hug his knees close to his chest. Ten leaned in closer to indicate that he was listening. Sicheng laughed at himself. “I’m probably just being a brat.”

Ten scooted closer and shook his head vigorously. “No. You have a right to your feelings. If anything, she should be glad you haven’t killed her off yet. You’re amazing, Sicheng. Your dad didn’t do this to you on purpose… he just found someone to love. I’m sure he misses your mom very much. Ms Huang might need some adjusting to, so don’t be afraid to speak out your feelings.” Ten smiled at Sicheng and took his hand away.

Sicheng was silent. He just stared at his best friend. “Like how you should open up to your feelings about me?” He breathed. He expected Ten to be flustered, but instead he just smiled. “That’s different. I know you don’t like me back.” Ten looked back, and turned his body the other way. Sicheng messed up the pillow divider, and used all his strength to turn Ten back around. “How do you know that?” Sicheng said as he tried to hide his blush behind his arm. Ten’s eyes widened. “Do you…?” Sicheng tilted his head sideways. “I suppose you could say that I have _feelings_ for you.” Sicheng slid his arm further up his face so that it would cover his entire head. He couldn't let Ten see the large amount of redness that obscured his cheeks. Ten’s ears burned at the confession. His heart, mind, and soul told him to just _lightly_ hug Sicheng, but he threw himself on top of him.

“You do? You really do?” Ten asked again. He hugged Sicheng so tight, he couldn't speak. “Well.. I… can’t… answer… that… if… you… don't… let… go…!” Ten released Sicheng from his tight grip and smiled widely. “I _really_ do have feelings for you, Li Yongqin.” Sicheng confessed again. Ten nuzzled his nose into the crook of Sicheng’s neck. “Sorry, I know it seems like a bad time for me to be so happy, but… you mean everything to me, Sicheng.” The smaller male whispered. Sicheng scoffed quietly. “It’s alright, I reciprocate your feelings.” He stroked Ten’s hair. 

Now Sicheng wished he would never have to go back to his own house. Not because of his father and Ms Huang, but because he just wanted to stay with Ten, all cuddled up and warm. “I love you, Ten.” Sicheng said in a low voice. His lowest and quietest voice possible. He didn’t really want Ten to know that he wanted to keep him forever. “You’re bad at whispering, because I love you too.” Ten crooned. Sicheng began to feel shy again, and he turned around. “Goodnight…” Ten didn’t mind that Sicheng was shy, he was just glad that he was confident. “‘Night… love.”

Sicheng’s stomach filled with butterflies, and he felt like he could do anything now. He turned around and gushed. “Oh my god, I love you.” He pecked Ten’s lips softly before turning around again, and hiding under the sheets. Ten’s shock spread throughout his body. He touched the spot on his lips where Sicheng had kissed him. A stupid grin spread wide across his face. Ten’s heart melted. He reached under the sheets and touched Sicheng’s hand, who flinched at the touch.

The younger inhaled and exhaled. He didn't bother turning around after doing it twice. “Yes?” Sicheng asked. Ten didn’t respond with words, instead, he rolled over and slipped his arms through Sicheng’s long limbs in a warm embrace. Ten buried his head into Sicheng’s back and took in his scent. “I love you so much.” He murmured before closing his eyes. Sicheng held Ten’s hands and drifted off to sleep. Ten’s cat, Leon, curled up near Sicheng.

——

“Dad.” Sicheng opened the door. He and Ms Huang were in the kitchen, sleeping on the tile counter. Sicheng’s dad awoke with a sudden jolt. His eyes scanned the room, before letting his gaze fall upon his son, “Oh, Sicheng! I— where have you been? Since you walked out last night, I- I could hardly sleep! I’m so sorry.” His hair was ruffled, and his work clothes were still on, but very messy. Unlike his appearance the other day, Sicheng’s dad was ragged and tired, he had bags under his eyes, but Sicheng noticed that his hands were still touching Ms Huang’s.

She woke up and screamed when she saw Sicheng, causing him to flinch, and then roll his eyes. _Why was she so dramatic?_ She let go of his dad and walked up to Sicheng. She was worn out too. Her makeup was dry, and her hair was untamed. Guilt wormed its way through Sicheng’s stomach. He knew he should feel bad for staying over at Ten’s, but he thought his father would have guessed that, seeing as he left with him. Ms Huang brought her hands up to Sicheng’s face. He scrunched his nose at the touch, and she recoiled. “I understand… you can’t accept me. But, I love your father very much. I would never try and replace your mother. She was an amazing woman. No matter how much I love your father—and you—I simply cannot leave him for your sake. I hope you understand.”

Sicheng realized now that she shouldn’t have this taken away from her because of him. Ten walked in behind him, and took his hand. Ms Huang took a step back, and grouped up with Sicheng’s dad. “Sicheng...? What’s this about?” His father asked suspiciously. Sicheng held his breath and looked at Ten. He nodded and smiled at him. Sicheng’s heart thumped, and he squeezed Ten’s hand tighter. “I’m in love with Yongqin.” His father opened his mouth to speak, but Sicheng spoke first. “I _love_ him. I love him so much. Nothing you do or say can take me away from him. If you want to be in love with Ms Huang, fine, but Yongqin will always be a part of my life. I’ll love him as long as I can.” Sicheng felt butterflies well in his stomach as he spoke. But he wasn’t afraid. In fact, he was just jittery to talk about his love.

Ten looked at him, heart filled with pure joy. “Sicheng…? Do you really mean that?” His eyes glistened as he spoke. Sicheng adjusted the grip on their hands, so their finger would interlock. “Yes.” He loved Ten, and there was no denying it, so what was the point? Sicheng’s dad furrowed his brow. Ms Huang placed her hand on his shoulder gently. “Don’t be such a homophobe, dear.” She said lightly. Sicheng’s dad smiled, and walked over to Ten. “Yongqin, I give you my permission to date my son.” Ten’s radiant smile brightened up the room.

“We weren’t really asking for your permission dad, it was more like a declaration.” Sicheng huffed. Ten touched his nose to Sicheng’s, who nuzzled him. Sicheng’s cat, Louis purred and rubbed against Ten’s leg. Ten let go of Sicheng and bent down to pet Louis. “Awww! He’s so cute.” Ten Picked up Louis bride-style. “Louis and Leon can be brothers!” Sicheng giggled at Ten’s fondness of the cats. “We’ll be the parents.” He added.

Ten’s eyes sparkled. “Ok! I’ll be _papa,_ since I’m older, and you can be _dad._ ” Sicheng loved the idea. He dismissed his dad and Ms Huang, and went with Ten and Louis to his room. Ten and Sicheng flopped down on the bed. Ten turned to Sicheng. “You confessed to me in _my_ room, now I’ll confess to you in yours.” Ten’s face inched closer to Sicheng’s, and he could feel his minty breath on his nose. “I love you so freaking much, Dong Sicheng. You’re the light of my life, and my happiness. I can’t imagine my life without you. Ever since we became friends, I started to fall in love with you. It seemed like a miracle last night when you confessed to me. I feel all bubbly inside when I’m with you, Sicheng. On top of that you’re the most gorgeous human being to ever have existed.”

His confession brought tears to Sicheng’s eyes. None of them had to say it to know. They were already together. Sicheng brought his face closer and smiled. “Can I kiss you?” Ten asked. Sicheng nodded. Ten closed the gap with a sweet kiss. Sicheng’s whole body felt hot, and he melted into the kiss. Ten’s lips on his felt like a dream. He’d kissed him last night, but it felt different now that Ten was the one doing the kissing. Sicheng pulled away, and touched his forehead to Ten’s. “I love you.” He breathed. They would last forever, and nothing could drive them apart.

  
  
  
  


_[ EPILOGUE ]_

  
  


“Do you take Li Yongqin to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The priest held a bible in his hands and looked at Sicheng. “I do.” And he spoke those two words with all his heart. Love sent a fluttery feeling, and it made his heart beat. He and Yongqin had been dating for 7 years, and they were in their latest 20s. Louis and Leon were grown up, and batting playfully at each other each chance they got. Sicheng was overjoyed when Ten proposed to him, and Ten couldn’t stop smothering him in kisses. They would be wedded today, and Ten knew he made the right decision. He worried Sicheng’s love for him would soon outgrow, but Sicheng promised to never let that happen. “Sicheng, you look like the stars tonight. I promise to make you happy for as long as we live. I will be by your side through the best and the worst. I want to speak to you, and be able to communicate with you always. You’re my shining light.” As Ten finished, the priest spoke. “Do you take Dong—”

“Yes.” Ten didn’t hesitate to kiss his husband, right then and there. He didn’t want permission from anyone, because Sicheng was his. Sicheng closed his eyes and kissed back. It was the sweetest kiss Ten had ever given him, he couldn’t tell if it was his gloss or if it was because it was their wedding day. He pulled away, and peppered kisses all over Ten’s cheeks. 

“Woohoo! Finally!” Ten and Sicheng looked out into the crowd of white, and saw their friend waving a bouquet. Sicheng chuckled. “Hendery, put that down, or you might hit Yangyang!” Hendery sat down at the mention of his boyfriend, but still had a bright smile on his face. Yangyang whispered something into Hendery’s ear, making him blush. Sicheng couldn’t tell what it was about, but he was happy for his younger brother. He accepted Ms Huang, and her son into his family, and loved them both greatly. It was all thanks to Ten, who gave him strength and courage.

That night, Sicheng and Ten danced. They were both great at it, they took all the spotlight, but not intentionally. People came to congratulate them, and it made them feel even better. Sicheng’s father was pleased that his son found someone to love, and told him that he was proud of Sicheng when they had their Father-Son dance. Ms Huang took Sicheng by the hand, and dipped her head. Sicheng bowed and started to dance with her. “Thank you.” She whispered. Sicheng twirled her about, and whispered back. “Thank _you_. I’m glad my father found someone to love as well.”

Hendery was the first to step on the dance floor after Sicheng and Ms Huang exited. He took Yangyang by the hand, and they started fortnite dancing. Sicheng rolled his eyes at his younger brother, but looked upon him with a certain fondness in his eyes. Yangyang shouted something in German, and kissed Hendery. He dabbed and ran away, causing Hendery to chase after him. Ten’s little brother, Chenle, came with his friend, Renjun. Much tea was spilt from Ten to Renjun, and Chenle and Renjun kissed by the end of the night. “You’re quite the matchmaker.” Sicheng said. Ten bubbled. “I got us together, didn’t I?” Sicheng shook his head. “Actually _I_ did. I confessed first.”

“But I called you babe first.” Ten pouted. Sicheng placed a kiss on Ten’s lower neck. “Fine fine.” He admitted. “I love you.” He added quietly. “I love you more.” Ten smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> “Ding dong. Sicheng—” yes, that was a pun.
> 
> i hope you liked this oneshot, please expect more tenwin in the future! <3
> 
> twt: ssoftsicheng


End file.
